<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Owned by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005703">Owned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Brainwashing, Conditioning, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fucking Machines, Gaslighting, Lingerie, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena is a seventeen year old girl living with her step-brother, Stephen. He's over a decade older and she's only met him a few times, but living together in lockdown isn't so bad. However, Stephen is determined to own Lena and train her into the perfect sex toy. It only takes a bottle of wine to convince her, and after that, training is smooth sailing...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Owned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena comes downstairs, yawning. “Stephen?” she says sleepily. “Have you made lunch?”</p><p>“Sure have,” Stephen grins as she enters the kitchen, sliding over a plate of eggs as she slumps down at the counter. “You’ve just woken up? It’s half two.”</p><p>“Yeah, just Facetiming my friends and it got a bit late,” Lena says, digging into the salty deliciousness with a fork. Stephen pulls up a chair next to her and they eat lunch in companiable silence. Lena observes him quietly. Though Stephen is her stepbrother, he’s over a decade older and their parents met a year ago, so she had seen Stephen only a few times before she moved in with him. It was supposed to be temporary, until she could move to join her parents in Australia, but when lockdown happened everyone agreed she should stay put at Stephen’s. And it’s not that it’s bad here; Stephen has a lovely, huge house, and is an amazing cook, and she gets on with him… it’s just that she gets some strange feelings sometimes which are hard to make sense of. That, and her head is feeling fuzzy more and more, although maybe that’s just lockdown weariness that seems to be getting to everyone.</p><p>Stephen nudges her leg. “Movie day today?”</p><p>“Sure,” Lena shrugs. She’s finished her schoolwork so doesn’t have much to do for another few months. Life is more than a little boring.</p><p>They’re both still in pyjamas and make their way into the living room, shutting the curtains and turning on the big TV. Lena snuggles into the corner of a couch, pulling on a blanket. The movie starts; the first Harry Potter, they’re going to work their way through the series. To her surprise, Stephen sits next to her on the couch, instead of the armchair he usually takes. “I want to share the blanket, it’s cold,” he explains.</p><p>“Okay,” Lena says nervously, and shifts closer to him so the blanket fits over both of them. Their legs are pressed against each other and her stomach is fizzing. She tries to ignore it and focus on the film.</p><p>Stephen lifts up a bottle of wine from the floor. “Do you want some?”</p><p>“I’m underage,” she laughs. “And it’s not even the evening.”</p><p>“Suit yourself,” he shrugs, pouring a mugful of wine for himself.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll have some,” she says, taking his mug. “Just don’t tell Mum.”</p><p>“I would never,” he says, mock seriously. They clink their mugs and drink the wine, which is sweet and clear. Lena finishes hers in a few gulps but Stephen keeps refilling her mug. It’s sweeter than normal, so she doesn’t mind, and keeps drinking it. Harry Potter is finally at Hogwarts. She leans her head against Stephen’s shoulder as a huge banquet of food appears onscreen. “I’m hungry,” she says. Stephen produces a pack of chocolate buttons and she giggles in joy. He feeds it to her, one at a time. It melts on his fingertips and Lena licks the chocolate off them. His fingers taste salty underneath the chocolate. “Lena, what are you doing?” Stephen says in confusion, his fingers in her mouth. Lena pulls away hurriedly and flushes. “Sorry, sorry,” she says, pulling away. “I’m just… I feel really hot.” The blanket has already fallen off. Why is she so hot? She pulls at her t-shirt but has trouble taking it off. Stephen helps her, hands grazing her sides, and she shivers. She has a soft bralette underneath, so it’s not like she’s naked, and she collapses contentedly against Stephen’s side.</p><p>Something is pressing against her hand. The bottle of wine. “Go ahead,” Stephen says. “I don’t think I’ll have anymore, and it shouldn’t go to waste.”</p><p>“Oh, okay,” Lena says, slurring slightly. It’s not like her to get drunk this easily. Maybe she shouldn’t have anymore, either. She sips a little, intending to put it down again, but Stephen raises the bottle so she’s forced to keep drinking. She glares at him when he finally takes the bottle away, but then her head spins so much and she can’t remember why she’s glaring.</p><p>“Shall we watch something else?” Stephen asks. His arm is around her. How long has it been there? His hand is on her bare waist, pulling her close.</p><p>“Okay, that’s fine,” Lena nods. She isn’t following Harry Potter anyway. As Stephen gets up a new film, she turns her head into his shoulder and breathes deeply. He smells wonderful, pinewood and spices.</p><p>Loud music starts playing and she turns her head to watch the film. A young, beautiful woman is entering a hotel room. A man bursts out from behind the door and grabs her. He gags her before she can scream, then picks her up and places her on the bed. He strips her slowly until she’s down to a set of red lingerie and high heels. He ties her hands together and starts touching her all over. At first, she resists, but soon he’s got her on his lap and she’s grinding against him helplessly. He slams her against the bed, face down, and lifts her hips, then starts fucking her relentlessly.</p><p>Lena is hopelessly turned on. She shifts her legs uncomfortably. “Stephen?” she asks. “Why are we watching this? This is porn, isn’t it?”</p><p>“No, it’s one of those art movies,” Stephen says, eyes on the screen. “My friend made it. It’s like 50 Shades of Grey, and I know you’ve watched that.”</p><p>“I suppose,” Lena says. “Can’t we go back to Harry Potter?”</p><p>“Let’s just finish this, it’s not that long.”</p><p>“Okay,” Lena says. Stephen’s arm pulls her in again and she leans against him, even closer. She looks back at the movie but she can’t stop thinking about how close Stephen is and how good he smells and the wetness between her legs and how he is touching all her bare skin. His hand is running up and down her arm and waist. “I need some water,” she says suddenly, standing up and turning, but her head rushes so much that she falls back down again onto Stephen’s lap.</p><p>“It’s okay, there’s more wine,” Stephen says. He puts the mouth of the bottle against her lips and makes her drink.</p><p>“My head is spinning,” Lena complains.</p><p>“Are you hot?” Stephen asks. “You look flushed.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m hot.”</p><p>Stephen stands her up in front of him, holding her waist in case she topples over, and helps her step out of her sweatpants. She sits down next to him. On the screen, the man is putting a collar around the woman’s neck as she kneels in front of him.</p><p>“Would you like that?” Stephen asks. “To be owned? Do you fantasize about it?”</p><p>“You’re my stepbrother,” Lena whispers.</p><p>“I didn’t mean me,” Stephen laughs. “And anyway, we’re not really related. There’s no blood ties, and we haven’t grown up together, have we?”</p><p>“You’re too old for me,” Lena says.</p><p>“Yes, there’s that.” Stephen says. “We’re not talking about me and you, anyway. It’s about you. Do you want to be owned?”</p><p>The collared woman onscreen looks helpless and besotted. She is writhing in pleasure as the man presses a vibrator inside her.</p><p>“Maybe,” Lena says. She becomes aware she’s not wearing very much, but she’s much too hot to put any clothes back on. “Do you want to own someone?”</p><p>“I have, before,” Stephen answers. “Would you like to see?”</p><p>Lena says, “Sure, okay,” though her head is spinning so much she can’t work out what it is that Stephen means. He takes her hand and leads her into the corridor and in front of a locked door Lena has always noticed but never bothered to investigate. He opens the door and lets Lena step inside. The room is dimly lit, full of structures that Lena doesn’t know, with a large bed and wardrobe in the corner. Stephen opens the wardrobe and shows Lena inside; tiny tops and skirts, silk harnesses, high heels, sheer lingerie. “This is what you would wear, if I owned you.”</p><p>“You don’t,” Lena says. She sits down on the bed.</p><p>“That’s true,” Stephen says, sitting down next to her. He strokes her thigh gently. “Shall I show you what it would be like if I did?”</p><p>“No, thank you,” Lena says breathily.</p><p>“I don’t think you mean that,” Stephen says pleasantly. Suddenly, in one quick motion, he pulls Lena so she’s over his lap. He strokes her skin then slaps her ass hard, so she jerks forward in shock. He slides his fingers under her panties and strokes her clit, causing pleasure to start throbbing inside her. “Stop it,” Lena says, struggling to sit up, but he forces her down and slaps her hard again. He starts rubbing her and slips a finger inside. Lena can’t help but moan. He pumps a finger in and out of her, then adds another, stretching her wider. His other hand comes down on her ass, but now it is starting to feel good. The pleasure is building up to a crescendo. Stephen lifts Lena up, places her facedown on the bed, then stands up behind her. He lifts her hips and lines his cock up against her, continuing to rub her clit. “Do you want me to fuck you?” Stephen asks her.</p><p>“Yes, please,” Lena moans, pressing against him. She’s so close to orgasming. It’s all she can think about.</p><p>“If I fuck you, I own you. Do you want me to own you?”</p><p>Lena struggles to think clearly. She feels so good. But she doesn’t want Stephen to own her. “No, I don’t.”</p><p>He slides her halfway onto his dick. She moans loudly as she is opened up, splitting around him. Stephen slaps her ass harder. “Say that you want me to own you, or you won’t come, and I won’t stop hitting you.” He hits her again, harder, and she bounces on his dick. Her thoughts are so confused, pleasure and pain warring, little coherency beyond Stephen’s words. “Tell me you want me to own you, Lena. You won’t have to worry about anything. I’ve seen the way you look at me. I know you want it. Look at what’s happening right now. You know you want it, don’t you?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Lena moans. “Please fuck me.”</p><p>That seems to be good enough, because Stephen grabs her and starts fucking her relentlessly. She screams as she orgasms, stars filling her vision. He comes inside of her, then pulls out and cuddles her close. He kisses the top of her head. “I can’t wait to train you up. You’re perfect, sweetheart.”</p><p>Lena snuggles into him, full of nothing but contentment. She falls asleep in his arms.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>